twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Colt
A dedicated MHANS and skilled Omega Directive agent with a shocking possession by a d'jinn. Abilities Possessed by a Marid, a demon Jinn from Arabic folklore. {C}At this time, Samuel does not know that he is a walking 'genie in a bottle'. {C}If the Marid is somehow able to take over Samuel (which happens every once in a while), it will display the following abilities: * Wish granting: Three wishes are granted to a 'master'. * To become a 'master' over the d'jinn that possesses Samuel, one must imprison the physical body of Samuel for longer than twenty four hours, best the Marid (not Samuel himself) in a SKILLFUL challenge of any sort (can be chess, a video game, musical contest, etc), or be really good at flattery and impress the demon enough so that it wants to grant wishes. * The wishes cannot kill, nor are they able to make someone fall in love with another person. They cannot ever breech someone's free will and cause a person to not act in a way that is natural to them. Nor can the Marid ever grant grandiose wishes of wealth and power. Such attempts will fail every time. Also, objects creatures and whatever else requested MUST EXIST. No flaming were-ponies with lasers for eyes. Sorry. As a final note, typist discretion will be used for all wishes, so that they do not become ridiculous.) * Marid can also sense what a person wishes, and therefore to grant a wish, the wishee does not need to say it in some cases. Marid will automatically grant that wish... with caveats, more than likely, depending on how malicious he is feeling at the time. * In general, the marid within grants Samuel enhanced constitution, and a little bit of strength and resilience. He is also resistant to poisons and illnesses. This is not an immunity, it will simply take longer for such substances and illnesses to affect him. If infected by a Super Virus, Samuel will have triple the time than a 'normal' human to receive healing, or get the anti-virus. * Earth element manipulation. Can cause localized earthquakes (one block maximum), grow vines to ensnare a victim, and finally crumble stone into dust (takes a great amount of concentration, and effort that will likely render Samuel's body unconscious, but can crumble the concrete or brick in a small building to dust this way./list * Can sense the presence of other energetic beings, be they angels. demons, deities, or other D'jinn. Marid can also see what they are, unless they are consciously remaining hidden from his sight. * Samuel's history in the armed forces and the CIA have made him highly skilled in sniping and close quarters combat (CQB), dynamic and covert entry, explosives and hand-to-hand combat. Biological Profile Appearance Samuel stands at just under six feet tall, with brown hair and brown eyes. His usual attire is an affordable suit (While his is on the job for MHANS), something a little more casual and more his 'style' when he is off duty, perhaps a pair of jeans, a shirt and sport coat or a jacket and tennis shoes. And there is also his field attire, which is typical for an ex-military and para-military field operative. Personal Belongings On his person is a half dollar sized Hand of Fatimah and his SIG Sauer P226 MHANS standard issue handgun. The hand was taken off of the body of a Saudi National Guardsman that had died during the 'enhanced interrogation techniques' often utilized by his unit in the CIA. The hand contains a small fragment, a Shard of Dark Sun that when it became active at the time of the Great Shift, the spiritual effects of stealing the sacred item from a Muslim in combination with the Shift caused the item to work in reverse. Instead of warding evil spirits, like it was originally intended, the Hand actually drew in a malevolent Marid into Samuel's body while he slept one night. His only recollection of this is the strange dreams he had upon the possession of his body. Otherwise he was unaware, and even now as he is fully aware of his possession, the d'jinn only affects him subconsciously. He feels compelled to carry the hand around with him at all times. Without it, the jinn loses its grip on Samuel. The Djinn that is attached to this talisman will be drawn to Nailah Al-Ammar, since it was her brother that was killed by the interrogations in which Samuel was involved. The Djinn could be seen as a family protector, and the Shift in combination with the minuscule Shard of Dark Sun bonded with the bloodline when the brother gasped his last breath and prayed for divine retribution for his death. Personality Likes:: * Roughing up a 'target' or a 'person of interest' just to see what kind of information shakes out of them. * Jack Bauer. Man, he misses that show! * The old USA. He misses his country! * Women. When he has the time. * Recently developed a taste for Shawarma, or Döner kebab. It is the Marid working through his subconscious. Dislikes:: * His middle name. He hates it! * On a related note, he has mixed feelings about someone asking if he's descended from Samuel Colt, the inventor of the revolver mechanism in pistols. While he is surprised when someone actually knows this piece of history, it's a little annoying when he has to get into an entire conversation about it. * Has an irrational hatred for "I dream of Jeanie", the television show. * When his 'target' or 'person of interest' eludes him * His job at MHANS. It is incredibly bureaucratic and boring! He feels that it represents everything that he hates about 'the system'. * Red tape and those pesky 'laws' that get in the way of his brand of justice. Strengths:: * Level Headed, calm and collected. Sometimes to a fault. * Extensive knowledge of psy-ops and public relations (from his years at CIA) * Loyal to the ESU, but more loyal to the cause of Omega Directive * One could not find a better field officer. Too bad he has a desk job these days. Weaknesses:: * The Marid struggling to control him. He is weak to its subconscious impulses. * Horrible nightmares. Sometimes he can have walking 'daydreams' as well, but these are not nearly as intense. This is due to his stint in the CIA as well as from the possession. * Finds it difficult to maintain his patience on the job with MHANS, particularly with fussy Meta Humans and Aliens. * Resorts to violence quite a bit faster than most other operatives, even in the CIA he had a reputation of being a 'butcher'. Spiritual Convictions:: Agnostic. Does Flag worship count? At first glance, it might seem that Samuel is an upstanding citizen with a mild mannered temperament. And for all intents and purposes this is true, but underneath is a scheming and plan concocting super agent for the newly established Omega Directive. He can be cunning and cruel, especially with those he sees as a 'threat' to national security to the Omega Directive's goals. A lone wolf, not really interested in relationships (he simply doesn't have the time), he is deeply dedicated to his work. History Personal History: Born in Wichita, KS. His life before the military was not very outstanding. Samuel is indeed an descendant of Samuel Colt, inventor of the revolver. However, this blood relation only comes down from a cousin of the inventor, so no stake in the family's business could have been made. That does not take away from the fact that he is from a line of inventors and people that work closely with the governments in the arms industry. In fact, his father, Christopher Colt (Ironically the same name of a father as his great-great-great cousin's father) invented ZEUS-HLONS, a Humvee mounted laser explosive remote detonation device which was sold to the United States Government in the late ninety's. His mother, Alexandrine du Pont de Nemours, a native of France (ironically related distantly to the Dupont family, where Éleuthère Irénée du Pont de Nemours is credited with making gunpowder more potent and inventing dynamite). She is the source of his middle name, that he considers a bane of his existence. While being a little melodramatic about it, Samuel detests the whimpy "Francois". Military/Paramilitary Background: {C}By his father's urging, and after three years of service in the army and seeing extensive combat, he applied for Ranger School. After several more years of exemplary service in the Rangers and gaining an extensive knowledge of combat tactics in small units and high explosives, he applied for Delta Force. It would take him the next year and a half to get into the 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-Delta (1st SFOD-D) or Delta Force Counter Terrorism, B Squadron. What helped him achieve this was a personal philosophy of not giving up no matter the cost and perhaps since his father invented ZEUS-HLONS, a Humvee mounted laser explosive remote detonation device. His Delta Force years were spent in various snatch and grab, sabotage, intelligence gathering and other missions. His primary focus, however was on unconventional warfare. Including but not limited to strong arm techniques and keeping native populations under control using psy-ops. Naturally, his zeal for these unconventional warfare methods landed him a position in the CIA's Special Activities Division. {C}The black ops involved during his stint in Saudi Arabia are classified, and have been heavily redacted so as no information can ever be released about his involvement in intentional destabilization of the Saudi Arabian government just before the Great Shift occurred. Post Military/paramilitary/Great Shift History: - Recruited into the Omega Directive at the beginning part of 2013 by Clint Lampton, an acquaintance of his. {C}- Using spoofed credentials, he was inserted into the newly forming MHANS (Meta Human and Alien Naturalization Services) in order to leak information to the Omega Directive. His status is considered to be clandestine. {C}- His work at MHANS is a desk job, which he considers to be a bureaucratic nightmare. Endless hours of sitting around in a cheap suit tracking down the 'illegals' and the 'prospective registrants' is maddening. Yet he has to maintain his cover. Trivia Allies Vincent LeBeaux Miss Omega Clint Lampton Nailah Al-Ammar Marid (D'jinn) Enemies Aamon Dukushu (even if Marid likes him) First and Last Name First and Last Name Time Line October 1st, 2013 Operation Nervous Fox Samuel meets with Foxtrot agent Indigo Viper (Jacienda Carmichael). Despite the chemistry between the two of them, they begin to carry out the mission of kidnapping Calvin Ford for a funding protocol. What they meet is a lot more violence than they bargained for.. (thread killed) March 22nd, 2014 The Pencil Pusher Samuel's first assignment for the day is Trixie Donelan's registration in MHANS database. (suspended) April 6th, 2014 Games That Never Amount Mason and Samuel (both MHANS agents) follow up on the return of Freya Storm to ESU, from an unauthorized trip. (complete) April 22nd, 2014 It's Like Night And Day While dining, Samuel runs into Nailiah, a woman that Marid has recognized to be the sister of Ohmar, the man who summoned him from across the veil at the time of his death. Charity is there as well as a mysterious woman that turned out to be a Lord of Night, and an earth shattering fight ensues as Mal sets her sights on Marid! (complete) April 22nd, 2014 I Dream of ... Samuel? (Continued from "It's LIke Night And Day) Samuel is rescued by Nailah Al-Ammar and taken to her hotel room. Marid, recognizing her as his duty, pushes Samuel at her. (complete) May 29th, 2014 Operation Interrorgation Agents Ninth Steel and Seven are sent to grab Karl Kraft and Christian FAllon from their residences in order for them to be interrogated for information pertaining to an upcoming attack upon the Underground. (complete -- continued here.) June 2nd, 2014 Lunch Ambush Just like the name suggests, Nailah ambushes Samuel at the MHANS building for lunch. (in progress) June 6th, 2014 Friday Night At The Casino Samuel decides to have a lonely night on the town, and blow some money at the casino. There, he finds trouble in Aamon Dukushu, and Marid decides to test his new opponent's will (complete) June 30th, 2014 Sold to the Man in a Funny Hat Samuel (as Marid) approaches Aamon Dukushu with an offer the Underground King can't refuse. (complete) Category:Characters Category:Possessed Category:Human Category:Omega Directive Category:Public Service